yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Pharaoh's Servant
If looking for the actual card, see Pharaoh's Servant Background Information Pharaoh's Servant (PSV) was the fourth English booster to in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. Pharaoh's Servant was released in december 2002. It is comprised of the Japanese sets Curse of Anubis and Thousand-Eyes Bible. It has a wide selection of Trap cards as well as some powerful effect monsters like "Thousand-Eyes Restrict". It also contains the first secret rare card that is not a monster, but a Trap card, "Imperial Order". Highly sought after cards include Jinzo, Imperial Order, Ceasefire, Call of the Haunted, and Premature Burial. This booster has two Secret Rares, ten Ultra Rares, ten Super Rares, seventeen Rare cards, and sixty-six common cards. Card Rarities Secret Rares * Jinzo * Imperial Order Ultra Rares * Chain Destruction * Call Of The Haunted * Ceasefire * Premature Burial * Buster Blader * The Legendary Fisherman * Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Goblin Attack Force * The Fiend Megacyber * Beast of Talwar Super Rares * Parasite Paracide * Graverobber * Dust Tornado * Mirror Wall * Backup Soldier * Magical Hats * Nobleman of Crossout * Fairy Meteor Crush * Limiter Removal * Gearfried the Iron Knight Rares Card List North America & Europe PSV-000/PSV-EN000 Jinzo PSV-001/PSV-EN001 Steel Ogre Grotto #2 PSV-002/PSV-EN002 Three-Headed Geedo PSV-003/PSV-EN003 Parasite Paracide PSV-004/PSV-EN004 7 Completed PSV-005/PSV-EN005 Lightforce Sword PSV-006/PSV-EN006 Chain Destruction PSV-007/PSV-EN007 Time Seal PSV-008/PSV-EN008 Graverobber PSV-009/PSV-EN009 Gift of The Mystical Elf PSV-010/PSV-EN010 The Eye of Truth PSV-011/PSV-EN011 Dust Tornado PSV-012/PSV-EN012 Call Of The Haunted PSV-013/PSV-EN013 Solomon's Lawbook PSV-014/PSV-EN014 Earthshaker PSV-015/PSV-EN015 Enchanted Javelin PSV-016/PSV-EN016 Mirror Wall PSV-017/PSV-EN017 Gust PSV-018/PSV-EN018 Driving Snow PSV-019/PSV-EN019 Armored Glass PSV-020/PSV-EN020 World Suppression PSV-021/PSV-EN021 Mystic Probe PSV-022/PSV-EN022 Metal Detector PSV-023/PSV-EN023 Numinous Healer PSV-024/PSV-EN024 Appropriate PSV-025/PSV-EN025 Forced Requisition PSV-026/PSV-EN026 DNA Surgery PSV-027/PSV-EN027 The Regulation of Tribe PSV-028/PSV-EN028 Backup Soldier PSV-029/PSV-EN029 Major Riot PSV-030/PSV-EN030 Ceasefire PSV-031/PSV-EN031 Light of Intervention PSV-032/PSV-EN032 Respect Play PSV-033/PSV-EN033 Magical Hats PSV-034/PSV-EN034 Nobleman of Crossout PSV-035/PSV-EN035 Nobleman of Extermination PSV-036/PSV-EN036 The Shallow Grave PSV-037/PSV-EN037 Premature Burial PSV-038/PSV-EN038 Inspection PSV-039/PSV-EN039 Prohibition PSV-040/PSV-EN040 Morphing Jar #2 PSV-041/PSV-EN041 Flame Champion PSV-042/PSV-EN042 Twin-Headed Fire Dragon PSV-043/PSV-EN043 Darkfire Soldier #1 PSV-044/PSV-EN044 Mr. Volcano PSV-045/PSV-EN045 Darkfire Soldier #2 PSV-046/PSV-EN046 Kiseitai PSV-047/PSV-EN047 Cyber Falcon PSV-048/PSV-EN048 Flying Kamakiri #2 PSV-049/PSV-EN049 Harpie's Brother PSV-050/PSV-EN050 Buster Blader PSV-051/PSV-EN051 Michizure PSV-052/PSV-EN052 Minor Goblin Official PSV-053/PSV-EN053 Gamble PSV-054/PSV-EN054 Attack and Receive PSV-055/PSV-EN055 Solemn Wishes PSV-056/PSV-EN056 Skull Invitation PSV-057/PSV-EN057 Bubonic Vermin PSV-058/PSV-EN058 Dark Bat PSV-059/PSV-EN059 Oni Tank T-34 PSV-060/PSV-EN060 Overdrive PSV-061/PSV-EN061 Burning Land PSV-062/PSV-EN062 Cold Wave PSV-063/PSV-EN063 Fairy Meteor Crush PSV-064/PSV-EN064 Limiter Removal PSV-065/PSV-EN065 Rain of Mercy PSV-066/PSV-EN066 Monster Recovery PSV-067/PSV-EN067 Shift PSV-068/PSV-EN068 Insect Imitation PSV-069/PSV-EN069 Dimensionhole PSV-070/PSV-EN070 Ground Collapse PSV-071/PSV-EN071 Magic Drain PSV-072/PSV-EN072 Infinite Dismissal PSV-073/PSV-EN073 Gravity Bind PSV-074/PSV-EN074 Type Zero Magic Crusher PSV-075/PSV-EN075 Shadow of Eyes PSV-076/PSV-EN076 The Legendary Fisherman PSV-077/PSV-EN077 Sword Hunter PSV-078/PSV-EN078 Drill Bug PSV-079/PSV-EN079 Deepsea Warrior PSV-080/PSV-EN080 Bite Shoes PSV-081/PSV-EN081 Spikebot PSV-082/PSV-EN082 Invitation to a Dark Sleep PSV-083/PSV-EN083 Thousand-Eyes Idol PSV-084/PSV-EN084 Thousand-Eyes Restrict PSV-085/PSV-EN085 Girochin Kuwagata PSV-086/PSV-EN086 Hayabusa Knight PSV-087/PSV-EN087 Bombardment Beetle PSV-088/PSV-EN088 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom PSV-089/PSV-EN089 Gradius PSV-090/PSV-EN090 Red-Moon Baby PSV-091/PSV-EN091 Mad Sword Beast PSV-092/PSV-EN092 Skull Mariner PSV-093/PSV-EN093 The All-Seeing White Tiger PSV-094/PSV-EN094 Goblin Attack Force PSV-095/PSV-EN095 Island Turtle PSV-096/PSV-EN096 Wingweaver PSV-097/PSV-EN097 Science Soldier PSV-098/PSV-EN098 Souls of the Forgotten PSV-099/PSV-EN099 Dokuroyaiba PSV-100/PSV-EN100 The Fiend Megacyber PSV-101/PSV-EN101 Gearfried the Iron Knight PSV-102/PSV-EN102 Insect Barrier PSV-103/PSV-EN103 Beast of Talwar PSV-104/PSV-EN104 Imperial Order Europe PSV-E000 Jinzo PSV-E001 Steel Ogre Grotto #2 PSV-E002 Three-Headed Geedo PSV-E003 Parasite Paracide PSV-E004 7 Completed PSV-E005 Lightforce Sword PSV-E006 Chain Destruction PSV-E007 Time Seal PSV-E008 Graverobber PSV-E009 Gift of The Mystical Elf PSV-E010 The Eye of Truth PSV-E011 Dust Tornado PSV-E012 Call Of The Haunted PSV-E013 Solomon's Lawbook PSV-E014 Earthshaker PSV-E015 Enchanted Javelin PSV-E016 Mirror Wall PSV-E017 Gust PSV-E018 Driving Snow PSV-E019 Armored Glass PSV-E020 World Suppression PSV-E021 Mystic Probe PSV-E022 Metal Detector PSV-E023 Numinous Healer PSV-E024 Appropriate PSV-E025 Forced Requisition PSV-E026 DNA Surgery PSV-E027 The Regulation of Tribe PSV-E028 Backup Soldier PSV-E029 Major Riot PSV-E030 Ceasefire PSV-E031 Light of Intervention PSV-E032 Respect Play PSV-E033 Magical Hats PSV-E034 Nobleman of Crossout PSV-E035 Nobleman of Extermination PSV-E036 The Shallow Grave PSV-E037 Premature Burial PSV-E038 Inspection PSV-E039 Prohibition PSV-E040 Morphing Jar #2 PSV-E041 Flame Champion PSV-E042 Twin-Headed Fire Dragon PSV-E043 Darkfire Soldier #1 PSV-E044 Mr. Volcano PSV-E045 Darkfire Soldier #2 PSV-E046 Kiseitai PSV-E047 Cyber Falcon PSV-E048 Flying Kamakiri #2 PSV-E049 Harpie's Brother PSV-E050 Buster Blader PSV-E051 Michizure PSV-E052 Minor Goblin Official PSV-E053 Gamble PSV-E054 Attack and Receive PSV-E055 Solemn Wishes PSV-E056 Skull Invitation PSV-E057 Bubonic Vermin PSV-E058 Dark Bat PSV-E059 Oni Tank T-34 PSV-E060 Overdrive PSV-E061 Burning Land PSV-E062 Cold Wave PSV-E063 Fairy Meteor Crush PSV-E064 Limiter Removal PSV-E065 Rain of Mercy PSV-E066 Monster Recovery PSV-E067 Shift PSV-E068 Insect Imitation PSV-E069 Dimensionhole PSV-E070 Ground Collapse PSV-E071 Magic Drain PSV-E072 Infinite Dismissal PSV-E073 Gravity Bind PSV-E074 Type Zero Magic Crusher PSV-E075 Shadow of Eyes PSV-E076 The Legendary Fisherman PSV-E077 Sword Hunter PSV-E078 Drill Bug PSV-E079 Deepsea Warrior PSV-E080 Bite Shoes PSV-E081 Spikebot PSV-E082 Invitation to a Dark Sleep PSV-E083 Thousand-Eyes Idol PSV-E084 Thousand-Eyes Restrict PSV-E085 Girochin Kuwagata PSV-E086 Hayabusa Knight PSV-E087 Bombardment Beetle PSV-E088 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom PSV-E089 Gradius PSV-E090 Red-Moon Baby PSV-E091 Mad Sword Beast PSV-E092 Skull Mariner PSV-E093 The All-Seeing White Tiger PSV-E094 Goblin Attack Force PSV-E095 Island Turtle PSV-E096 Wingweaver PSV-E097 Science Soldier PSV-E098 Souls of the Forgotten PSV-E099 Dokuroyaiba PSV-E100 The Fiend Megacyber PSV-E101 Gearfried the Iron Knight PSV-E102 Insect Barrier PSV-E103 Beast of Talwar PSV-E104 Imperial Order Japan PS-00 Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon PS-01 Octoberser PS-02 Psychic Kappa PS-03 Horn of the Unicorn PS-04 Labyrinth Wall PS-05 Wall Shadow PS-06 Twin Long Rods #2 PS-07 Stone Ogre Grotto PS-08 Magical Labyrinth PS-09 Eternal Rest PS-10 Megamorph PS-11 Commencement Dance PS-12 Hamburger Recipe PS-13 House of Adhesive Tape PS-14 Eatgaboon PS-15 Turtle Oath PS-16 Performance of Sword PS-17 Hungry Burger PS-18 Crab Turtle PS-19 Ryu-Ran PS-20 Manga Ryu-Ran PS-21 Toon Mermaid PS-22 Toon Summoned Skull PS-23 Jigen Bakudan PS-24 Hyozanryu PS-25 Toon World PS-26 Cyber Jar PS-27 Banisher of the Light PS-28 Giant Rat PS-29 Senju of the Thousand Hands PS-30 UFO Turtle PS-31 Flash Assailant PS-32 Karate Man PS-33 Dark Zebra PS-34 Giant Germ PS-35 Nimble Momonga PS-36 Spear Cretin PS-37 Shining Angel PS-38 Boar Soldier PS-39 Mother Grizzly PS-40 Flying Kamakiri #1 PS-41 Ceremonial Bell PS-42 Sonic Bird PS-43 Mystic Tomato PS-44 Kotodama PS-45 Gaia Power PS-46 Umiiruka PS-47 Molten Destruction PS-48 Rising Air Current PS-49 Luminous Spark PS-50 Mystic Plasma Zone PS-51 Messenger of Peace Category:TCG Sets Category:Sets that need an Updated look